Battle to be on top
by GlitterPanic
Summary: Clary wants to be in charge so she traps him. How does he get revenge? xx BDSM xx LEMONS!


_I would just like to point out that YES I do know that Clary is a virgin but I didn't want her to be while I was writing this. SO yea._

-Start-

Clary's POV

It was innocent at first. We went dancing at a club and some sluts started to hit on Jace.

What was a girl to do to let them know that he was taken?

Well lets just say it involved lots of dirty dancing and kissing.

When he drove me home he got out to and we walked to my bedroom.

WHAT we're teenagers we have needs!

...

"Clary" Jace moaned.

We were making out. He was on my chair and I was straddling him.

He lifted my shirt over my head while I tried to unzip his pants.

All that I was wearing now were my Black lacy bra and panties.

Jace just needed his boxers and pants.

He pulled back trying to get a good look at me

I blushed. He probably has been with tons of girls. I've only been with one guy ONCE!

I saw him bite his lip._ Oh god what If he doesn't want me any more!_

Then I was being carried to my bed where he laid me down and sat on top of me.

He started to kiss my neck oh god it felt good.

I felt myself getting wet. I tried to flip us over but just I did he flipped us again.

I didn't want to be the less dominate one. I wanted to be in charge.

I though about what I had in my drawer next to my bed. it was THE drawer were I kept some 'stuff'

I felt him start to shake with pleasure and I knew I had to act quick for my plan to work.

"Jace" I said as best as I could. "Wait"

"What?" He looked concerned, almost as if he was second guessing something.

_Here's my chance_

I flipped us over and grabbed the handcuffs from my drawer.

I quickly handcuffed his hands on both ends of the headboard.

I smiled. "Now your mine" I whispered in his ear.

"Clary? Wh-hat are you doing" Jace said almost as if he couldn't breathe.

Instead of responding I pushed down his boxers to see his hard.

_Oh god he's so big! _

_no no! Control your self Clary. You can wait._

It took all the courage I had to tell him exactly what I had in mind.

"Im in charge" I said

"You are not to speak." I commanded " Understood! You can only cum when I say so. If you fail to follow these rules you will be punished."

"Do you understand?" I asked

"Yes" he said sounding so horny. Oh god All I want is to have him in me.

"I don't remember allowing you to speak!" I smiled when I saw his shocked face

I took my scarf from my floor at rapped it around his eyes.

I took off my bra and panties then I positioned myself so he could eat me out.

"Lick" I commanded. "If you make me cum I will reward you" He did what I asked.

I could feel his tongue dash in and out of me. oh god I know I wont be able to hold for long.

His tongue deepened in me that it made me close.

He started to swirl it in me that I came in about just forty-five seconds.

"MMM **ahhhh mmhhhm**!" I came hard. I tried to muffle my screams but I couldn't.

As I rode out of my climax I moved so I could sit on his stomach.

I reached so I could untie his blindfold.

He blinked fast trying to clear his vision.

"gmmm" He said while staring at my breast. He licked his lips.

"like the view?" I said giggling.

"I said Ill reward you so here's your reward" I said as an evil smile spread across my face.

I reached down so that my hand grabbed his hard.

I started to move it up and down slowly as I loward myself so my mouth was on the tip.

I licked him. Oh god he tasted good.

I put his dick in my mouth and started to bob my head up and down.

I moved slowly knowing that it tortured him.

"mmmm" I said I could hear Jace's moans and half words as he remembered that he couldn't speak.

Finally I decided to put him out of hiw torture I moved fast and fast until he was undone.

He came hard. "mmmm CLARY ughhhhhhhhh **mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhh CLARY CLARY CLARY!"**

He panted as he tried to control himself.

I smiled "Now when did I allow you to talk?"

"MMM" Jace moaned.

"Now you must be punished" I said smirking at his pleading expression.

I grabbed the dick vibrater and put it rapped it around his hard and started it on medium.

I grabbed the one for myself and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Don't you dare cum" I told him.

I started to pump finger inside me. I pinched my breast and through my head back.

I bit my lip and let out a loud moan. I pumped faster and faster.

I turned on the my vibrater and pushed it in me. As soon as I started to pump it in and out I Screamed in pleasure.

"Yes mmm ohh" I muffled

I pinched my breast then I came.

"AHHHH ughhhh YES OH AHHMMMMMMMMMM UGH" I breathed faster and faster.

I smiled and looked at Jace who was squirming and panting trying to break free.

I got up and took off the vibrater that was around his dick.

"Let see because you did so good and not cumming Ill let you free." I smiled as I saw his eyes sparkle.

"But first you have to beg. You can beg now." I waited.

I wrapped my legs around his stomach and waited.

"Clary..." He stared at my eyes trying to see if I was serious.

He sighed. "Clary. PLEASE untie me"

"What kind of begging is that? How about you try harder or ill just leave" I said about to get off of him.

Jace praticly screamed, "CLARY please untie me so we can fuck! I want to fuck you so badly. Im ganna make you cum thousands of times! I want my dick inside of  
you to cum inside of you. FUCK PLEASE"

"Better" I said the second I undid his hands however he flipped us over and tied my hands above my head.

My eyes widened in confusion.

He didn't say anything instead he thrusted himself in me.

He didn't allow me time to get used to his size he began pounding my pussy so hard that I came in just a matter of seconds.

"AH JACE JACE OH **GOSHH JACE FUCK PLEASE HMMMM AHHH JACE UGHHHHHHHHAHHHH"**

He didn't stop though he kept going until I was done screaming.

He flipped me over until I was on my knees and hands.

"Jace" I started to say but didn't get much farther until he thrusted his hard into my ass.

I was a virgin there so it hurt. He moved back in and out ignoring my screams.

It quickly turned to pleasure and I started to scream his name.

My hands couldn't hold me anymore and I collapsed on to the bed as I came once again.

"That's right clary! Cant take it, Can you!" He said over my screams

He pulled out and laid me back on the bed and put my legs on his shoulder.

He thrusted so fast into me that I came at the contact.

My orgasm set him off. He came violently in me. He buckled and through his head back.

I however blacked out. I couldn't take it. It was to good for me to process.

*-Morning-*

Fuck. I was lying down next jace in my bed.

"Nice of you to wake up." He said smiling as If he was hiding something.

"what?"

"oh nothing just wondering if you know how many times you came last night."

My face flushed as I remembered that I blacked out. I didn't think he would keep on going with my useless body.

I remember waking up every now and then only to pass out moment later as I felt more pleasure.

"Seventeen" he whisped in my ear.

-End-

Wanna here Jaces side of the story?


End file.
